O Pedido
by Daniele Senko
Summary: House e Cuddy estavam se evitando por alguns dias, por House ter forjado a sua assinatura para uma biopsia. Depois que eles reconciliaram, House pede a ajuda do amigo para uma surpresa, vamos dizer... Um pedido que faria a Cuddy!
1. Chapter 1

House como sempre chegou ao hospital, atrasado... Como de costume, iria encher o saco de sua namorada, mesmo ela o ignorando quase dois dias, por ele ter forjado assinatura dela para fazer uma biopsia, sem nem avisar, ela ficou muito chateada, por ele ter feito isso.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – Disse House entrando na sala como costume ela ainda continuava assinando os papeis. – Você vai continuar me ignorando a vida toda? – House perguntou chateado olhando para ela.

- Se for possível até depois da morte. – Ela realmente estava mais do que chateada.

- Me desculpe, eu fiz aquilo para salvar a paciente, se eu pedisse para você, com toda certeza não me daria à permissão para fazer a biopsia. – House sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa de Cuddy, ela deixou a caneta suavemente sobre os papeis e olhou para ele.

- E por que você não pediu? Talvez, dessa vez eu poderia deixar você fazer essa porcaria de biopsia. – Cuddy irritada e levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá, House foi até ela e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Por causa desse, "talvez" que eu não pedi. – Ele ficou olhando para ela.

- Mas, deveria ter me avisado, se o hospital descobre que você falsificou minha assinatura você é despedido e eu também. – Ela chateada olhou para ele, aqueles olhos azuis a convenciam fácil, mas dessa vez séria mais dura com ele. – E não me adianta a falar que fará novamente porque você sempre vai fazer isso, House. Esse é você.

- Então, estou perdoado? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta bem engraçada, mas Cuddy não riu, ela apenas sentou-se em sua cadeira e continuou a assinar os papeis... -... E isso é um não, com toda certeza. – Ele disse levantando-se e saindo da sala, bravo.

O dia todo, eles não se falaram. House tinha desistido de fazer o que queria reconquistar Cuddy. Cuddy nem queria vê-lo na frente dela, bem longe. Realmente, ele tinha feito algo muito de mal.

**Dois dias depois...**

Cuddy apareceu na sala de House, quando ele chegou deu de cara com ela.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Trazer um caso ou me ensinar a pintar a unha? – Perguntou ele mal-humorado.

- Eu vim trazer um caso... – Disse ela sentando-se.

- Ah claro. – Ele jogou a mochila perto da cadeira e sentou na cadeira deixou a bengala no meio das pernas – sem malicia ok? Ok u-u.

- É só, já estou saindo. – Cuddy jogou a pasta azul em cima da mesa.

- Você não veio só para isso, ainda precisa aprender a mentir Cuddy. – Ela virou-se olhando furiosamente para ele. – Só estou falando a verdade. – House diz com inocência na voz.

- Eu vim falar que não estou tão brava com você, se quiser jantar lá em casa. Eu vou adorar, estou sentindo sua falta! – Cuddy vai até ele e senta-se no colo do médico.

- Por que agora você quer fazer sexo e precisa de mim? – Perguntou ele se fingindo magoado por ela falar isso só depois de quatro dias.

- Oh House... – Deu uma pausa dramática. -... Claro que não, eu quero você, eu sinto falta de você. – Ele conseguiu ouvir o que ele queria, e ela percebeu que ele estava brincando com ela. – Seu cretino! Espero você na hora certa, se chegar atrasado te deixo morrer no frio. – Ela disse com uma cara bem séria – estava na época de natal em Nova Jersey e estava nevando muito -, Cuddy levantou-se e foi saindo, mas voltou.

- O que foi agora? – House perguntou revirando os olhos ao a ver voltar. Ela aproximou-se suavemente e beijou-o.

- Só tinha se esquecido de te dar isso. – Deu risada e foi saindo.

- Adorei... – Ele disse isso bem alto às pessoas que passavam por frente da sala dele, ouviram e alguns pararam para olhar, Cuddy nem ligou ele fazia isso sempre.

Cuddy trabalhou o dia todo, House também "trabalhou" muito que chegou a ficar cansado em pensar de sair da cadeira e ir falar com a paciente que não queria assinar a merda da autorização que precisava para trata-la. Mesmo assim, ele teve que ir falar com Cuddy.

- House, eu não posso fazer nada se ela não quer assinar. – Cuddy disse paciente.

- Você é reitora ou o que? – Perguntou ele já mudando o tom de voz de normal para alto. – Você deveria falar para ela... Que se ela não assinar ela vai morrer. – Ele baixou o tom de voz, mas ainda estava alto.

- House, não posso força-la a assinar algo que ela acha que é errado para ela. – Cuddy continuou assinando os papeis.

- Blah, blah, blah. – House foi saindo, mas Cuddy chamou-o.

- Eu te ajudo com uma condição, só se você dormir hoje comigo. Aceita? – Ela perguntou só para tirar com a cara dele, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Se eu falar não, eu estarei mentindo. – Ele deu pausa e ficou com cara de pensativo. – Sim.

- Não acredito que você gastou 1 minuto e 40 segundos para falar "_sim_". – Cuddy disse irritada.

- Vamos logo, não quero me atrasar para ir para casa, preciso de sobremesa especial. – Ele disse isso rindo e arrancou uma risada de Cuddy.

Os dois foram até o quarto da paciente, Cuddy conseguiu fazer assinar, mas ainda a paciente se sentia insegura. Cuddy explicou como séria e conversou até a paciente estar segura, House ficava bobo como ela falava tanta merda – no saco para ele era, mas papo de mulher não era merda. -, até Cuddy sair de lá levou uma hora, paciente muito difícil.

- Aleluia. – Disse ele olhando para o teto e Cuddy olhou seriamente para ele.

- A convenci, agora espero chegar em casa e ter um bom trabalho... – House a cortou.

- Você quis dizer, um bom "_sexo oral_" – House fez o favor de dizer a parte do "_sexo oral_" alto.

- Seu idiota, o hospital todo não precisa saber disso. – Ela disse rindo e indo em direção a sua sala.

- E verdade. Esqueci o quão rápido a noticia se espalha nesse hospital, você tem que tomar providencia contra isso... – Ele adorava falar isso e deixa-la irritada.

- House, você fica trocando fofocas com as enfermeiras quase todo dia... – Ele a cortou novamente.

- Só se ela for gostosa. Claro, agora tenho uma namorada que é uma tigresa quando vê alguém com peitos perto de mim. – Ele falou dando risada forçada.

- Obrigada pelo "_tigresa_", me sinto muito melhor. – Ela abriu a porta da sala meio estilo "_House_".

- Hey! Só eu posso abrir a porta assim. – Ele disse indignado.

- Essa é minha sala, então, eu posso abrir a porta assim também. – Ela disse pegando a bolsa e sobre tudo. – Vamos? – Ela perguntou sorrindo e beijando-o.

- Já volto, tenho que ir na sala do Wilson, antes de ir. Você me espera lá no estacionamento? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Espero. Não demore! – Ela falou saindo da loja.

Ele tinha que lá pegar o "_presente_" para a Cuddy. Chegou na sala.

- Então, você passou lá para pegar para mim?


	2. Chapter 2

- Oi, para você também House. Sim aqui está. – Entregou a caixinha preta de veludo para House.

- Obrigada... – Ele não tinha falado isso... -... Ah, então vou indo.

- Faça o pedido direito, não quero que a Cuddy venha me contar amanhã que você a fez passar vergonha. – House apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vou sim! Assim espero. – Ele foi saindo da sala, foi até a sua sala e pegou sua mochila e, sobretudo colocando o caixinha dentro do bolso do mesmo.

Ele foi indo de vagar e pensando "_Como vou pedi-la em casamento, sendo que nem romântico sou? Vou tentar ser romântico pelo menos hoje."_Ele foi pensando até chegar ao estacionamento e avista Cuddy encostada no carro com os braços cruzados, ela parecia bem pensativa.

- Hey! – Ele chamou-a.

- Hey demorou muito! – Deu risada, dando-o um selinho.

- Você acha? Eu só fiquei três minutos lá. – Ele falou sorrindo.

- O que você foi fazer lá? Dar boa noite para o Wilson? – Perguntou ela ironicamente, estranhando ele estar voando longe... House voltou à realidade.

- Sim... – Ele deu uma pausa novamente tinha falado algo errado, que não era do normal dele – Não! Eu fui lá perguntar se posso roubar a Sophia – gata do Wilson. -, ele falou que me mataria se eu a roubasse.

- Você está mentindo. – Ela disse com certeza. – Fale a verdade.

- Fui dar um beijo de boa noite no Wilson. – Ele ironicamente olhou para ela.

- Ok, desisto de descobrir o que foi fazer lá. – Ela disse brava e pegando a chave dentro da bolsa

- Que bom, eu já estava sem ideias. – House disse pegando a chave da mão da namorada. – Hoje eu dirijo.

- House, você voltou da sala do Wilson, mais gentil... O que você está aprontando? – Ela perguntou dando aquele olhar que ela da sempre que o House faz besteira.

- Sim estou aprontando, só espero que você goste do que estou aprontando. – Ela ficou curiosa no mesmo momento.

- House, me conte logo. – Ela fez beicinho e olhar de gato de botas. Mesmo assim, ele não falou nada apenas a mandou entrar no carro.

- Entre no carro, por favor! Você fica complicando as coisas aí você não vai saber o que estou aprontando.

Cuddy estava com vontade de mata-lo, mas estava mais preocupada com que ele iria aprontar, tomara que não seja nada fora do normal. "_Fazer o que né? House é House_."

- Está bem. – Cuddy abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco jogando a bolsa no banco de trás. House entrou no carro e colocou a chave e ligou o carro, engatou a primeira e acelerou.

- Bom, acho que você deve estar curiosa o bastante... Sabe à tarde toda eu fiquei fora por que... – House deu uma pausa dramática novamente. – Se você esperou até agora pode esperar até chegar à sua casa.

- House, porque você tem que ser tão filha da puta? – Ela perguntou irritada ao ponto de querer mata-lo.

- Por que você me ama mesmo assim, sabendo os meus defeitos e qualidades. – Ele disse ainda concentrado na rua, Cuddy ficou olhando para frente ainda brava, queria logo chegar à sua casa para ver o que ele tinha aprontado.

Depois de 40 minutos, os dois chegaram à casa de Cuddy e logo... House foi levando a sala de jantar, mas falou primeiramente para ela fechar os olhos.

- House, você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas ainda mais quando veem de você. – Cuddy disse com voz meio estranha, parecia até que ela estava perto de ganhar um enorme presente.

- Você é muito curiosa, um defeito que eu amo em você. – Ele sussurrou no pé do ouvindo de Lisa.

- Eu to com vontade de te esfolar no asfalto. Mas, por favor! Vamos logo com essa surpresa se não vou morrer. – Lisa estava realmente brava, então ele começou a andar logo e levou-a logo para cozinha...

- Pronto! – Gregory exclamou sorrindo, pensando que ela iria adorar só que o medo dela querer rejeitar o jantar era maior. Cuddy tirou as mãos dos olhos e ficou surpresa... House só sabia surpreendê-la, a sala de jantar estava meio iluminada e com velas acessas por cima da mesa, pratos colocados e talheres de prata dela – que ela nunca havia usado na vida, só estava guardado de enfeite na gaveta –, taças para vinho e um cheiro incrível vindo da cozinha... "_Será que o House veio antes ou ele mandou alguém preparar tudo isso?"_ Cuddy ficou se perguntando. House logo foi até a cozinha ouviu a voz de uma mulher e logo a viu saindo, e House a agradeceu.  
- Então, gostou? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso que Cuddy nunca viu antes, ok, ela já tinha visto, mas em raros momentos de felicidade dele.

- Eu adorei, mas primeiro deixa-me tomar um banho? - House balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Claro, quero você fique vontade na sua própria casa. – Ela veio até ele e beijou-o.

- Já volto, então!

- Coloque um vestido com decote se possível preto. – Ele disse, enquanto ela saia e ia subindo as escadas.

- Por que preto? – Ela perguntou parando no meio da escada.

- Por que você fica sexy de preto. – Ele gritou da cozinha.

House sabia que demoraria uma eternidade até ela sair de lá, mas ele esperou uns 20 minutos, já ele poderia tirar o jantar deles do forno. Ela desceu a escadas com um vestido preto que ia até o meio das coxas, com um decote bem vantajoso, maquiagem leve e cabelo ainda molhado, aquilo tinha deixado amiguinho dele animado, mas ainda havia que pedi-la em algo. Ela veio descalça e sorriu, House viu tudo em câmera lenta, parecia bobo, mas ele tava bem apaixonado por Lisa, na verdade fazia mais de 20 anos que ele era assim por ela.

- Pronto... House... – Ela o chamou três vezes.

- Sim!

- Gostou? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Adorei, não vou querer tirar esse vestido tão rápido, vou ficar admirando bastante, depois eu tiro. – Ele puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a – um beijo demorado, molhado, quente e ao mesmo tempo suave, não selvagem, aquele momento que eles estavam era, mas calmo. –, o ar já era necessário, então ele largou-a e puxou a cadeira para ela.

- Obrigada, meu cavalheiro. – Ela disse num tom suave.

- Adoro quando você fala "_meu_" – Ele disse sorrindo e foi até a cozinha trazendo o jantar, ele serviu os dois e ele sentou-se, os dois jantaram agora ele iria fazer o pedido, na verdade, ele iria leva-la até o quarto. Os dois foram para o quarto, dessa vez não foram se beijando e se amassando pelos cantos, foram apenas de mãos dadas, não era do normal de House, mas pelo menos uma noite ele queria ser romântico para Lisa. Entraram no quarto e ela sentou-se na cama, ele ajoelhou-se na frente de Lisa, ela ficou olhando para ele com uma cara de "_É isso mesmo que estou pensando?_".

- Greg... – Greg a cortou.

- Fique quieta e me ouça! Desde a primeira vez que te vi na faculdade, eu me apaixonei por você, eu comecei a pensar em você em cada segundo, cada menino que antes para mim era gostosa não eram você... Depois de 20 anos continuo apaixonado pela mesma mulher, - House parou de falar, vendo que Cuddy já estava chorando, mesmo assim ele continuou. – o que sinto por você é infinito, eu sempre estraguei os seus encontros porque, aqueles idiotas só queriam transar com você, eu sei que sou o homem mais filha da puta, idiota, ignorante e etc. Mas, eu amo você e quero viver ao seu lado até ficarmos velhinhos e morrermos, me desculpe se eu pedi isso tarde demais, demorei a perceber que você era a mulher da minha vida e não vou conseguir ser feliz com mais ninguém. – House parou um pouco pensando no que mais iria dizer. – É me desculpe por fazer você chorar, por te machucar com minhas palavras cruéis, se não fosse o Wilson a me ajudar com isso, eu acho que nunca teria coragem de falar tudo isso.

Cuddy já estava chorando, ele tinha tirado o, sobretudo lá na sala.

- Já volto aqui... – Ele falou saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas mais rápido que podia, pegou o, sobretudo e a caixinha de veludo, retornou ao quarto. – Era para eu ter pedido antes, mas realmente fiquei um pouco assustado e pensando no dizer a mulher da minha vida, tinha medo de falar algo errado e você ficar brava comigo, mas Lisa Cuddy você aceita casar-se comigo e passar o resto da sua vida ao lado desse manco chato? – Ele esperando a resposta quase chorando também, mas não desistiria e continuou olhando-a e esperando a resposta.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy ficou pensado... Mas, antes queria falar tudo que sentia também.

- House, antes de responder isso, eu posso falar o que sinto por você também? – Ela perguntou chorando. Mas, secou as lágrimas e começou a falar. – Eu também desde a primeira vez que te vi, quase morri você era perfeito, mas não queria ir lá falar com o cara mais popular da escola e levar um fora na frente de todo mundo. Eu ficava pensando que você nunca iria ficar comigo, mas depois que passamos uma única noite juntos até você ser expulso, eu vi que você não era aquilo que aparentava, eu julguei o livro pela capa. Mas, se você trocar de corpo comigo e sentir o que eu sinto quando, eu chego perto de você... Acho que ficaria assustado. Eu sinto minhas pernas ficar bamba, meu sangue parece se mover mais rápido pelas veias, sinto coração quase pular pela boca, mas sempre escondi tudo, até quantos nós começamos namorar... Essas brigas são como adrenalina para mim, no momento que eu brigo com você eu queria estar fazendo sexo em vez disso... E já esperava o pedido de casamento, só pelo jantar já sabia que estava aprontando, sempre me surpreende mais e mais... Deixando-me assim boba e mais apaixonada e cada vez mais melosa, mas Gregory House... Eu te amo e aceito me casar com você. – Ela disse tudo tão de vagar e calma, House apenas aproximou-se e a beijou. Tirou o anel com a pedra delicada de diamante e colocou-o no dedo de Lisa, ela ficou olhando e uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto fazendo sorrir.

- Espero que esteja chorando de felicidade e não pelo o que falei. –Ele disse deitando-a na cama.

- Claro que estou chorando por felicidade, e você falou tudo isso muito bem. – Ela beijou-o.

- Podemos transar agora? – Ele perguntou fazendo bico.

- Você ainda pergunta... – Ela respondeu dando risada.

Os dois passaram uma noite inteirinha fazendo amor ou como House preferia "sexo". Logo pela manhã, Cuddy foi acordada por alguém com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Ele disse beijando-a nos lábios depois fez uma carreira de beijos até o pescoço e mordeu. – Deixando minha marca né.

- Então, o que troce para eu comer? – Ela perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Tudo que você gosta. – Ele disse meio meloso. – Desculpe, estou sendo mais meloso que preciso.

- Ser meloso, uma vez por mês não enjoa. – Ela disse rindo e pegando a xícara de café, tomando-a. – A nossa noite foi ótima.

- Eu também adorei e preciso avisar ao Jimmy que deu tudo certo. – House disso feliz.

- Você é lindo meloso sabia? – Cuddy deu risada.

- Quer parar! – Ele disse já bravo.

- Parei senhor bravo. – Ela brincou com ela.

- Eu devo ter defecado na cruz pelo amor de Deus. – House falou saindo e indo ao banheiro, enquanto Cuddy ria e o seguia.

- Eu vou tomar banho com você. – Ela entrou no banheiro e os dois tomaram banho e fizeram outras coisas também. Arrumaram-se foram para o hospital trabalhar como o de normal.

- Então, deu certo? – Perguntou Wilson a House.

- Deu tão certo que nós tivemos sexo a noite toda e ainda fizemos sexo no banheiro antes de virmos para cá. – House disse bem humorado.

- Você pode guardar sua vida sexual com a Cuddy só para você, por favor! – Ele falou com cara de nojo.

- Cuddy é linda. – Ele disse bravo.

- Eu não disse que ela é feia, só disse que é nojento imaginar você fazendo sexo com ela. – Ele novamente repetiu a careta.

O celular de House apitou era uma nova mensagem.

- Vou ir para minha sala até. – House foi indo para sala quando chegou á sua sala, ele pegou o celular e viu a mensagem, estava "_Lisa_" no visor.

- Mulher insaciável. – Ele disse ao ver a mensagem.

"_Quero mais uma dose do que fizemos ontem,_  
_agora você sabe, tem uma noiva para satisfazer todo_  
_dia, então, espero você depois de eu sair da minha_  
_sala, eu passo aí para irmos para nossa casa juntos. __Xoxo, _**L**."

Ele sorriu ao ver essa mensagem mais safada, ela praticamente estava o chamando para morar com ela.

House achava que casamento era só uma coisa ruim, ela já tinha se casado, mas não com a mulher certa, agora que tinha se casado com Lisa, séria diferente do que tinha pensando, seria como ele sempre sonhou. Ainda pretendo conversar com ela sobre filhos... Ele nunca imaginaria que estaria querendo conversar sobre filhos com Lisa Cuddy. Como o mundo dá voltas.

**FIM**.


End file.
